


Mortal Folly

by IwritewhenIfeellikeit



Category: Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Arguing, Asexual Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Confusion, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Villain banter, handjob, narcissist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwritewhenIfeellikeit/pseuds/IwritewhenIfeellikeit
Summary: Goku Black attempts to grow accustomed to the needs of his new mortal body and form a new identity for himself. Zamasu, on the other hand, finds himself disgusted at the thought of choosing an inferior mortal body over a superior immortal one. Despite their initial apprehension with the whole arrangement, they both find themselves intrigued by the object of their scorn.





	Mortal Folly

It's a calming afternoon at the luxurious cabin in the woods that the two ambitious Gods shared together. It's these momentary pockets of serenity that gives them time to think over their plot for universal domination.

Zamasu stirs his tea with a spoon while staring up at the twinkling stars as they emerge from the vast encroaching darkness."After my plan comes to fruition, I'll have no choice but to destroy you as well. Zero mortals after all." Goku Black chuckles into his palm inciting a furious reaction from Zamasu."What is so funny!? You should have known this to be the only inevitable outcome."

"I'm laughing because you put so much stock into immortality and none into your proficiency as a fighter. You simply cannot destroy something you cannot contain."

Zamasu rolls his eyes while he grabs for his teacup handle, "Your mortal body has its frailties. Eventually, it will wither away without much involvement from me. Either way, I will be the last true immortal God standing."

"You vastly underestimate the strength of my Saiyan vessel. After each battle, I grow exponentially more powerful. Are you fully prepared to rest firmly beneath my boot for a good portion of your immortal life?" Black takes a sip of his tea and folds his hands as he patiently awaits a response from his other half.

Zamasu smirks."I was only testing your resolve. I had already planned on fusing with you from the beginning. Together we will rule this universe as one singular God. Immortal, powerful, beautiful!"

Goku Black takes a sip of his tea and grins widely, "Splendid!"

"So, what did you do after acquiring your mortal form? You promptly disposed of its former inhabitant... but I'm sure the crippling agony of a frail mortal existence leaped out at you immediately after completing your task? I suppose those are the sacrifices needed to orchestrate the perfect divine order."

"Hmm, yes... After I disposed of Son Goku and his family, a steady rush of adrenaline flowed through my mortal body like an unquenchable torrent. It was only then that a ridged stiffness enveloped my loins, and I expelled my seed onto the ground."

Zamasu slowly places his teacup on the table, staring at the swirling liquid with a stone-faced look." So you're saying that you gave into mortal temptations of the flesh?"

"I had no attachments to this body, it reacted on its own accord. I only capitulated to its desires due in part to my own curiosity."

Zamasu lifts his head up to look Black in the eye, moisture from the steam condensing on his green skin, "Did you enjoy engaging in that most degenerate of acts?"

"Yes, very much so," Black responds nonchalantly.

Zamasu looks away from Goku Black with a look of utter revulsion, "I find myself disgusted by you."

"If it's so disgusting, then why do the Kaioshin possess genitalia?"

"To relate more with mortals, whom many possess sexual organs for procreation. As we know, mortals are simple-minded creatures that need corporeal attachment to their deities, thus the bodily form. Other than that they are only used for waste removal purposes."

"Why do the Kai's partake in food and drink when they don't require it for sustenance? Could it be for pleasure?" Black teases.

Zamasu stands up from the table, he quickly pushes in his chair and walks over to grab the empty teacups. He places the cups on a tray before stopping to scold Goku Black. "I think that it's time you took yourself to bed, Black. That mortal body of yours is clearly starting to malfunction due to sleep deprivation."

Black stares into the silvery eyes of his former Kaioshin body and laughs."I know us too well, which is why I find it so easy to get under your skin."

"That may have been true before, but it has become quite clear to me now that you have strayed far from who we once were, which is why I refer to you as, Black. You are no longer Zamasu to me." Zamasu turns away towards the back door of their cabin only to have his wrist grabbed by Black." Your mortal hand dare lay claims to my immortal flesh!?"

"Wait...I have something to show you." Goku Black loosens his grip and presents a flower to the visibly unphased Kai.

"It's a red rose. The unmistakable curvature of its pedals, the strong stem standing proudly in spite of its notably top-heavy physique. I can tell you freshly picked it from the strong aroma wafting in the air even with the lack of a subtle breeze, and your skin bruised by the sharp thorns that pierced your flesh when you went to pluck it. It stands in near perfection before us."

"Near perfection, you say? But this Rose is that of the mortal realm. It withers and dies like all who toil here," Black interjects.

"Yes, that is true, which is why I prefaced my earlier statement with "near". It is nothing more than a pale imitation of our far superior immortal rose's. A pathetic pretender that doesn't know its place!"

Black promptly tosses the rose to the ground allowing Zamasu to step on it, twisting it under his boot until it is ground into dust."The same could be said of the God's Of Destruction, who were once mortals but have gained powers vastly exceeding that of your own."

Zamasu's face becomes visibly distraught, he turns to face away from Black yet again."The Hakaishin's immortality is granted to them through the Supreme Kai's. There is no comparison."

"So you admit it is possible for a mere mortal to rise to the level of a God?"

"I've heard enough! To bed with you!" Zamasu hurries into the cabin slamming the door behind him leaving Black outside as the dark sky slowly creeps up around him. After a while, the cool air nips at Black's skin causing the small hairs on his arm to stand on end. He eventually decides to join his other half in the warmth of the cabin.

A few minutes later, Goku Black joins Zamasu in the bedroom. Zamasu sits on a chair across from the large king-sized bed, nose stuck in a book. Goku Black ignores his presence and falls down onto the bed, he stares up at the eggshell color ceiling listlessly. "Why must you always stalk me while I slumber?" Goku Black asks.

Zamasu turns another page of his book before responding, "Simply because I cannot trust you."

"I'm glad we're on the same page then," Goku Black replies.

"Indeed," Zamasu responds with another swift turn of a page. After the quick exchange, the room becomes awkwardly silent while the two engage in separate activities. Goku Black shuts his eyes as he lays atop the bed, not even bothering to tuck himself underneath the covers for comfort. In the midst of his struggle for rest, his newly acquired mortal body begins to stir unexpectedly. In an attempt to satisfy his bodies craving, he reaches into his pants in an attempt to relieve himself. He haphazardly fumbles with his waistband as the urge becomes too much for him to bare. He pulls them down slightly below his waist leaving his erection fully exposed. Despite the vulnerable position he put himself in, he starts to stroke himself while Zamasu remains fixated on his book. Black mellows his pace as he slowly starts to discover what works best for his new anatomy. He glides his rough mortal fingertips up his engorged shaft, his coarse skin brushing up against the tender skin of his penis.

Across the room, Zamasu's large elf-like ears pick up on the feverous movements and muffled moans coming from Black. The immortal God slams the book shut and places it on his seat as he rises up. He walks over, stopping near the edge of the bed to investigate the source of the disturbance. Zamasu points at Black while he is in the middle of masturbating and proceeds to scold him."You filthy sinner! Are you incapable of controlling yourself?!"

"My body does what it pleases... I am only answering its unyielding call!" Black mutters in the midst of his profuse moans.

Zamasu slowly shakes his head in disapproval, "This is the truest expression of mortal folly. I can't believe that I would be so weak as to give into such deranged behavior." He climbs over the bed making his way over to Black, who is now resting his head against the headboard. Zamasu looks down and sneers at the arousal and back up to Black. "Why is it so stiff? Are you at full capacity and in desperate need to urinate?"

"You said it yourself, I gave into mortal temptation. I'm attempting to quell it before it consumes me." Black reaches over to stroke himself again only to have his hand accosted by the irritated Zamasu.

"I command you to stop doing that!" Zamasu yells. His keen eyes hover over the throbbing Saiyan cock as he studies its red irritated hue and rippling veiny surface. "That looks painful. I honestly think you'd do better parting ways with it." Zamasu's hand forms a sharp, blade-like aura around it. Before the Kai could strike him down, Black intervenes by grabbing him by his wrist.

"Wait! There is another way you can fix this problem for me." Goku Black takes Zamasu's now calmed hand and guides it down to his exposed genitalia. A jolt of movement erupts from Zamasu and his pupils widen in shock. He is taken aback by the warmth and tenderness of the length, each touch invoking a blissful reaction from Black.

"Your body is reacting to my every touch.I'm afraid you are beyond salvation at this point." Zamasu holds to his position until Black cups his hand tighter and starts to guide it up and down his shaft.

"Yes... Just like that." Black moans. He let's go of his grip and lets Zamasu take over. The green Kai strokes him with a moderate speed, as he does he feels the soft skin of Black's dick slightly buckle underneath his palms as he gently massages it. "Faster!" The false Saiyan screams.

"Watch your tongue, mortal!" Zamasu, curious about how his partner will react, ups his pace steadily. Black thrust his hips as he is squeezed more within Kai's godly grip. He slowly lets up the pressure as his hand moves up towards the sensitive head. Zamasu recoils in disgust when he feels an unfamiliar sticky substance start to coat the center of his palm. "You sullied my hand!" He opens his palm up to study the mysterious fluid. Droplets of semen drip down his hand and wrist, he stares with intrigue at its alarming viscosity. "So this is mortal seed?"

Goku black lets out a few heavy pants as he comes down from his orgasm. He nods his head in agreement while Zamasu remains transfixed on the bizare liquid.. "Yes, that is the very essences in which Son Goku sired his mortal offspring with."

"How wasteful these mortals are. I must destroy every last mortal to prevent this material from impregnating a viable vessel." Zamasu's anger suddenly shifts into a grin as the droplets fall onto the bed sheets. "Son Goku, I hold everything you cherish within my hands. Now, I will wash it all away like the nothingness that you are!" Goku Black watches with amusement as Zamasu gets up from the bed and walks over to the bathroom. He hears the distinctive sound of a faucet cutting on and off followed by Zamasu toweling off his hands. The Kai let's out a satisfied sigh and walks out of the dark bathroom. "You seem a smidgen cranky. How about putting that mortal body of yours to rest now?"

After Goku Black is done straightening himself up he looks over to Zamasu and smirks."The way you looked after exiting that room tells me you could use some yourself."

Without a word, the God marches back over to his chair across the room. He grabs his book, and to Black's surprise, makes his way over to the bed again. He props himself up against the headboard and dives back into his book."I'm in no need of sleep, but I'm willing to meet you halfway if it will appease your inferior mortal sensibilities." Zamasu is caught off guard when Black hooks him around the neck with his powerful forearm, knocking him down onto a soft pillow below.

"Relax, will you?" Black whispers into the haughty Kaioshin's ear.

Zamasu grits his teeth angrily as he still attempts to read despite his awkward positioning. "Do that again, and I'll put that body of yours into a permanent respite!" His threat goes on deaf ears as he hears loud snoring escape from Goku Black's mouth. He looks over at the Saiyan's face, mouth agape with drool dripping from it."Hmph, who would have thought that I would be essentially keeping myself as a pet."

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other one-shots, sex isn't really the prime focal point of this fic, but it's a good jumping off point.


End file.
